


Karma Seal Side Effects

by Shy_Miku0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Miku0/pseuds/Shy_Miku0
Summary: Two KARMA hosts living under the same roof; One trying to figure out how to approach the other with their love. While the other was trying to not jump the other whenever he was in the same room with the said person.Read to find out what happens between the two.
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Karma Seal Side Effects

Ever since Boruto and Kawaki came back to the village after retrieving the 7th Hokage from Jigen's dimension, they became closer than before.

So close, that Boruto kept blushing at the simplest contact he had with the hot-headed teen. And also having dreams that made his entire body burn just recalling what took place in them.

His blue eyes flickered over to the said person who occupied his thoughts that sat across the table from him.

He watched Kawaki chewed on his rice omelet before him. 

He looked deep in thought.

He recalled the dream he had last night and blushed as the tip of his ears turned red.

"Oniichan, are you ok?" Himawari asked, her blues eyes showed how concern she was. "Your face and ears are very red, are you sick?."

He choked on a piece of apple he was in the process of chewing.

Kawaki looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He coughed, quickly reaching for the glass of water that was before him and took a sip.

"I'm fine Himawari," He flashed her a smile to reassure her that he was ok.

He could not believe he even had that dream. 

For Kami's sake, they were both guys. But he had to admit it felt good.

Shaking his head, he quickly cleared his plate and got up to place them in the sink.

Kawaki followed him into the kitchen, also setting his plate down. He wanted to ask Boruto what was up with his seal but he didn't know how to start the conversation.

Boruto would act weird whenever he was around him.

'It's like he's avoiding me'

He was somehow drawn to the blond and he liked him but just hadn't gotten the chance to say it.

The said blond was about to leave the kitchen and head to his room. He couldn't keep his hormones in check once Kawaki was in the same room with him, but he stopped mid-step from his sudden question.

"Hey, did your seal act up or did something happen last night?" He looked at the blond.

Boruto froze at the mention of last night.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked, avoiding looking at Kawaki.

"I mean, I felt something coming from your seal last night. I just can't quite say what the feeling was but I know it was coming from your seal."

He watched blond as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I was asleep last night so I can't say much about that" He smoothly lied through his teeth.

"Really? You must've had felt something and woken up," He said narrowing his eyes at the blond. "I was woken up by it because my seal was synchronizing with yours and you're telling me you slept through it?"

Boruto's eyes widened, it wasn't possible.

'Could he feel how horny I felt through our seals? No way, that was impossible, right?'

Judging by his reaction, Kawaki knew he was lying. He would find out what's going on sooner or later.

"Fine, since you won't say what the hell is happening, then I won't ask you anything," He said, briskly walking out of the kitchen.

Boruto watched him go, 'What TF was I supposed to say?'

He was afraid Kawaki would be disgusted by him and he didn't want that. They both lived under the same roof and he didn't want things to be awkward between them. So it was best to play it safe by acting like he didn't know what he was talking about.

But little did he know, things would never be the same between them.

Boruto locked himself in his room the entire day. 

Team 7 had no missions and he didn't feel like going out or training.

He spent his entire day reading a manga about an Organization that plotted to overthrow a certain village. It was so interesting that it kept his mind off of other troublesome things. And Kawaki was the definition of troublesome.

His eyes squinted at the manga page. the room became dark and he could hardly make out the panels.

He rubbed his eye and reach over to his nightstand switching the lights on, he checked the time.

7:36 Pm

"I should shower before mom calls me down for dinner," he mumbles getting up from the bed and place the book on his desk.

Opening the door, he peeked outside. He wanted to avoid the hot-headed teen at all costs.

Seeing the hall was clear, he quickly made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. 

But he forgot to lock the door from the inside.

He stripped down to his birthday suit, tossing his clothes in the laundry basket, turning on the shower he stepped under it.

He sighed as the warm water made its way down his tanned skin. His mind suddenly replayed a particular scene from the dream had last night.

He was sparring with Kawaki at the training grounds when he suddenly found himself pinned down with the hot-headed teen between his legs. Blue eyes met grey ones that stared down on him. He felt a tingle of excitement as he watched with anticipated eyes.

Kawaki leaned in and captured his lips in a rough bruising kiss that left him moaning. His hands made their way to that ass he wanted to touch whenever he saw him. Gripping the cheeks in his hands and pulling him closer. Both of them gasped from the mind-blowing pleasure that shot through their lower regions from the collision.

Kawaki rolled his hips, the action had him arching his back...

Boruto gasped as he took his now awakened length into his hand. He pressed his forehead to the wall of the shower. He moaned with each stroke he applied to his length.

"So this is what was causing my seal to activate on its own?"

He was startled by the voice, a voice he knew all too well. 

His head whipped around and his blue eyes widened, "W-what are you d-doing in here! get out!" 

He tried covering him himself but it was futile as the shower curtain was too clear. Kawaki had a full view of that ass that was about to be his.

"I'm not doing shit until you tell me what's going on," He locked the door from the inside.

"What hell! you're asking the obvious....I'm showering so get the fuck out!" he was blushing so hard that he could die from embarrassment.

'How did he coming in without me sensing anything' 

Kawaki was getting pissed at his constant attempt to avoid him.

"No, and you better stop shouting, or do you want your mom to come in here and ask what's going on?."

"Then just...." he was cut off.

"Shut up," He moved closer to the shower and unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of tanned wet skin.

The action did not go unnoticed by blue eyes.

'Did he just...'

"This time I was close enough to see and feel what you were doing. So don't lie to my face," his hand shot out, grabbing the blond by his arm and pulled him to his chest.

Boruto squeaked, "L-Look, it's no big deal. Every guy does it, now can you release me and get out so I can finish my business."

His heart was hammering against his chest, 'Just what the hell is he doing?'

Kawaki felt something brushed up against his thigh and blushed.

"What if I don't wanna get out?" His grey eyes flickered down to his lips.

Boruto licked his lips nervously, "You have no idea what you're walking into."

Kawaki flashed him a drop-dead sexy smirk, making his breath hitched.

"You're the one who has no idea Uzumaki," he claimed his lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

His hands slide down to tanned firmed ass, gripping and squeezing each cheek.

Boruto moan loudly, " K-kawaki, a-are you sure about this?" he asked between kisses.

He picked him up and pressed him up against the wall of the shower. The action had him wrapping his legs around Kawaki's waist.

One of his free hand found the back of his head as deepened the kiss and the other free hand found his length.

He moaned when slender fingers wrapped around him, "Does this answer your question?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"Y-yes, but are you gonna take off your clothes?"

"After I make you cum using only my fingers,"


End file.
